It's Happened Again
by HammerF-14
Summary: Just my short little attempt, to try and fix the reunion from NCIS LA...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Jag or the characters. ( Trust me if i did Harm and Mac would have gotten together already ) All I own are my DVD's and JAG treasures**

**A/N - My attempt to fix Harm and Mac's reunion.**

**Harm and Mac's house**

**San Diego Ca**

**Harm's POV**

I had that dream again.The one where I was on the USS Allegiance. And she works for the SOS. We didn't make it. I hate that dream, I guess you would call it a nightmare. And now this why I'm standing in door way of my 5 year olds room watching her sleep. I needed to remind myself that my life is real. That we did make it. Not that my wife isn't proof enough, but I needed to see her.

She's so perfect. She looks just like her mommy. She stirs a little. I see her foot kick her blanket. So I push myself away from the door frame, walk in and fix her blanket. I sit down on her bed and just look at her. She really is perfect. At least in her daddy's eyes. I lean down kiss her far-head. She stirs a little more, but doesn't wake up. I stand and head out.

I walk back to mine and Sarah's room. She's sleeping peacefully, It's good that she is. She's been tired lately. I told her I think she's overdoing it. She just shrugged me off saying that I don't need to worry. I can't help it. That's what I do. I lay back down in bed. Sarah moves next to me.

"Where did you go?"

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"You had the dream again?"

"Yes, I hate that dream. I had to see her."

"How long where we part this time?"

"9 years."

"Really, did we get married?"

"No we stayed engaged, never went through with the wedding."

"Oh Harm, you know I wouldn't change anything that's happened. I love being your wife and Rosie's mom. Plus being the wife of an Admrial has its perks."

Harm smiled, "Really and what are those perks?"

"Being able to kiss the Admrial and have my way with him anytime I want to."

"The Admrial likes that perk as well." Harm took Mac in his arms. They where interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both looked over at their little 5 year old. She stood in the door and just looked at her mommy and daddy. Harm motioned her into the room. She ran over to her daddy's side.

Harm lifted her along with her teddy bear up on the bed. Rosie rubbed her little eyes, looking at her daddy, She suggled up next to him. "Love you daddy"

Harm kissed her head - "Love you Rosebud" Mac watched her husband and daughter. She suggle in next to her. Watching as she fell back asleep.

"You know she's got you right where she wants you."

"Here's a news flash, both my girls have me right where they want me. And I would have it any other way. I'm rght where I'm ment to be. With my girls."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I thought I would add one more little chapter to this. Just to sort of tie it up in a nice package.**

* * *

**Harm and Mac's House**

**San Diego Ca**

**Mac's POV**

I felt him get out of bed, he's been restless tonight. I know what that means. He's had the dream again. I wonder how long it was this time? I know he's gone to check on her, he always feels the need to after that dream. Should I go to him? No I'll just wait like I always do. He'll come back. And then he'll act like he's ok. But I know it bother's him. Plus I know he's been under a lot of stress at work.

Maybe tonight I'll tell him, I can tell he's been worried about me. He keeps looking at me, it's almost like he knows. He mentioned the other day that I look tired. I told him not to worry about, that I'm fine. And I am fine. But this is Harm we are talking about, and worry is his middle name. I hear the bedroom door open. I close my eyes, I hear him walk back over to the bed. I feel him get in so I move over next to him.

"Where did you go?"

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"You had the dream again?"

"Yes, I hate that dream. I had to see her."

"How long where we apart this time?"

"9 years."

"Really. Did we get married?"

"No we stayed engaged, never went through with the wedding"

"Oh Harm, you know I wouldn't change anything that's happened . I love being your wife and Rosie's mom. Plus being the wife of an Admiral has it's perks."

He smiled "Really and what are those perks?"

"Being able to kiss The Admiral and have my way with him anytime I want to."

"The Admiral likes that perk as well." Harm took his wife in his arms. They where interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both looked over at their little 5 year old. She stood in the door and just looked at her mommy and daddy. Harm motioned her into the room. She ran over to her daddy's side.

Harm lifted her along with her teddy bear up on the bed. Rosie rubbed her little eyes looking at her daddy. She snuggled up next to him. "Love you daddy."

Harm kissed her head – "Love you Rosebud" Mac watched her husband and daughter. She snuggled in next to her, watching as she fell back asleep.

"You know she's got you right where she wants you."

"Here's a news flash, both my girls have me right where they want me. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm right where I'm meant to be. With my girls."

I took this as my opening, "Well you might want to get started on fixing up that extra bedroom, we are going to need it in the future."

"Sarah"

"I took your advice and I went to see the doctor. Rosie is going to be a big sister."

I'm met with nothing but I can count on my hand the number of times, Harmon Rabb has been speechless in the 6 years we've been married. And now I've managed to do it again. I watched as my husband just laid there trying to process what I just told him. I'll admit I was shocked at first as well. I thought I was experiencing early menopause. Being pregnant had not entered my mind. Now I see him get up and come around to my side of the bed. He sits down and takes my hand in his.

"Sweetheart…"

"SHHH… I know…we did plan for this…But we didn't plan on Rosie either. And I think she turned out to be perfect."

"That she did. She has your looks and my brains. She's perfect!"

"Well then he'll have your looks and my brains. He'll be perfect!"

"Well Sailor we beat the odds."

"Yes we did Marine."

I feel him shift on the bed and lay down in the space beside me, wrapping me in his arms. We both look over at Rosie, she's sound asleep with her teddy bear. He places a protective hand on my abdomen. And we both drift off.


End file.
